


Private Car

by hiddencait



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is all her husband's fault, she is sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/gifts).



> Porn Battle again! This time the prompts were married, platform, and exhibition. 
> 
> Grav_ity - this one is for you, as it is probably your fault. I'm not expecting that to be a problem lol.

There was something about a train, Margaret had discovered, that made her want to climb her husband like a very handsome tree. She was fairly certain it was his fault in the first place – he’d certainly been the one to kiss her first that day on the station platform in front of God and everyone. That kiss awakened some terrible desire to be seen while loving him, and it was absolutely his fault that she was no longer the proper young parson’s daughter she had once been.  
  
(Margaret conveniently forgot that, in fact, she had kissed his hands first that day on the platform. It was just more gratifying to lay the blame at John’s feet, and, in any case, he was not unhappy with the results, and thus was willing to allow her to so malign his reputation. If only in private, of course.)  
  
Sadly for her deliciously scandalous desires, Margaret knew far too well that giving in to those public longings would likely get the pair of them tossed out of Milton on their ears. With that in mind, she buried those wants, not even daring to reveal them to her doting fiancé. It took a bottle (or possibly two) of expensive champagne on their honeymoon in Paris to pry her secret out of her. He had been, much to her delight, rather _intrigued_. Between them, they concocted a plan.  
  
Thus, they found themselves at their current locale, a private sleeper car on a train somewhere in Europe. Where exactly they were on a map didn’t worry Margaret – she was far more concerned with where her husband’s tongue was currently located. Once the train was underway, John had wasted no time in divesting her of her traveling dress and most of her underthings, though he had been rather insistent with regard to her stockings remaining on. She’d only managed to remove his jacket, cravat, and waistcoat before he’d laid her down on the narrow bunk and proceed to lick and nibble his way from her lips to the junction between her thighs.  
  
Now he hovered just over her womanhood, and Margaret bit down on her own hand to stifle the sounds she knew she was about to make. But instead of lowering his lips and tongue to her as she’d expected, he paused and raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Do you want them to hear you?” he asked, his voice rough and low as it only ever was in private. She blinked, considering the question. Yes, she rather did. Before she could answer, he ducked his head a little, looking almost shy. “ _I_ want to hear you.”  
  
Well, that certainly settled it. Margaret removed her hand from her mouth and tucked it with the other firmly under her pillow, beginning to tremble at the thought of the strangers in the neighboring rooms and the train’s staff hearing every moan, every shout that he would be forcing from her lips. Watching her stretch her arms above her head, John smiled slowly.  
  
“Much better, my love.” John lowered his head and sucked once, then twice on her nub, startling a yelp out of her and humming his approval into her mound, causing her to shiver and moan in response. “Much, much better.”  
  
Margaret quite agreed.


End file.
